


And No Answer Will Be Heard (To The Question No one Asks)

by CombatBootsandDreams



Series: Glow in the dark [15]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elias Bouchard Being a Bastard, Elias Bouchard is the worst, Knives, Manipulation, Mentioned Gerard Keay, Mentioned Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Minor Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, No beta we kayak like Tim, POV Elias Bouchard, Threats of Violence, Warning: Elias Bouchard, because it Elias Bouchard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombatBootsandDreams/pseuds/CombatBootsandDreams
Summary: Tim Stoker and Elias Bouchard have a conversation regarding Jonathan Sims. Tim has questions and Elias has answers, not that he's going to give them to him, because, as we all know, Elias Bouchard is the worst. Once again Hadestown for the title.
Series: Glow in the dark [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	And No Answer Will Be Heard (To The Question No one Asks)

**Author's Note:**

> Cool so this is Elias being the worst, Tim being annoyed but also not knowing anything about Jon's whole "I got stabbed by my boss and became an avatar of Beholding thing. Also, Jon thinks it's weird a guy who hasn't been nice to him in almost a year is now being nice to him and I think that's fair.

Stoker stormed up to his office like a charging bull. Knife stolen from Melanie in his back pocket and full of righteous anger and self-justifiable fury. His shoes all but stomping in the hallway up to his office like a child having a tantrum.

This child was taller than him and had a knife, but Jonah had dealt with worse. Besides, Tim was getting a little too friendly with his Archive again and he couldn’t have this being a tolerable workspace for anyone. The Archive was already gaining too many friends Jonah couldn’t kill or scare away, and it wouldn’t do for him to gain one in the Institute. 

Note, The Archive has a boyfriend now, which is better than anything he could have ever hoped for to drive a wedge between Blackwood and The Archivist. Blackwood never could get stop his jealousy and there is nothing quite like a broken heart to send someone into The Lonely if Peter was still agreeable. It ought to bring The Archivist’s self-loathing back up as well, Gerard Keay had done far too well in his quest to drag Jon out of some of his…darker thoughts. 

He could focus on that at a later date though. Timothy Stoker was about to do something idiotic… again. 

“I see you’ve decided to try and upstage Miss King and I have to say she was better in her subtly. Maybe you should have asked her for tips.”

“Shut up.” Stoker all but growled. Jonah hadn’t managed to wrangle Hussain’s guard dog into a position at the Institute but maybe Stoker could work since King had made it clear she was not following the path of The Slaughter. 

“I don’t have to remind you that you are in my office do I, Mr. Stoker?”

“What did you tell Jon?” He replies flatly.

Now that was surprising.

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about.”

“Bullshit, you know what’s going on in the archives every second of every day. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” 

“I hardly know about everything going on in the archives or what’s going on with its Archivist. I do have Institute to run. Besides, you are all adults no matter how some of you act. I don’t think it’s necessary to keep you all under constant surveillance. Though you will have to forgive my curiosity as it is my patron’s way, what do you think I told Jon?”

“You told him to avoid me, or that I was up to something.” He explains.

Oh, this really was interesting.

“I’m afraid I did nothing of the sort.”

“Oh, you really think I’d believe that. Jon and I are working things out and then suddenly after a conversation with you he doesn’t want to talk to me anymore. Is so mad he almost started yelling back at Melanie. Is so worried he won’t even try and talk to Martin of all people.” Tim explains incredulously.

Jonah does remember that, actually.

He had given Jon a day or so to settle back into his job after the unfortunate stabbing experiment that he had to admit could have been a little hasty. Even if the results were better than even he could have predicted. The finer details of what had happened that night had to be worked out eventually, along with an explanation of Jon’s becoming. Jon, for his part, had got the picture faster than Jonah had originally given him credit for. Though he supposed after walking the tightrope between humanity and monster hood for as long as Jon had becoming must have been a gift. 

Even if The Archive doesn’t see it like that. 

Yet.

“Oh! That conversation. I have to say I don’t remember your name leaving either of our lips the entire time.” 

That was true, Stoker’s name hadn’t been said explicitly, implied in between vague threats sure, but said out loud, never.

“Is that supposed to convince me?” Stoker asked with an eye-roll.

“No, but it is the truth. Besides, it’s not something I said. It’s something you have.”

“What?”

“Well, how strange must it be for Jon to have his former best friend who stopped talking to him in any kind way almost a year ago suddenly start being nice? Trying to befriend him again like nothing has changed? Well, there has to be a reason. Another shoe waiting to drop. A monster lurking in the shadows.” He questioned as Stoker’s eyes widen.

“He thinks I’m some imposter, like the thing that took Sasha?” He asked 

“Oh, no. He would have noticed that. His powers have expanded to that at the very least. Which leave what other explanation? He can’t have suddenly started liking me again? Is this another trick? What if I let him in and he starts to hate me again? Or maybe he never even stopped hating me?” 

“He can’t possibly think that.” 

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“You’re lying.”

“Why would I lie?”

“You’re being too helpful not to be.” Stoker growled.

He sighs, “What did you want me to say, Tim? Yes, I told him to avoid you and he listened. Right now, he probably hates me more than you do.”

“I’m not sure if that’s possible.” 

“Is that it?”

“Yeah, if only. What were you two actually talking about that rattled Jon that bad?” 

“I’m afraid that’s between me and The Archivist.”

“For being a monster who feeds on fear you sure say I’m afraid a lot.”

“Excuse me?”

“No.” 

“Mr. Stoker if you don’t have anything important to ask I think it’s time you leave.”

Stoker pulls the knife that Jonah really had hoped would remain pressed in his back pocket.

Lovely.

“Mr. Stoker you were there when we went over how you can not kill me. You want to put the knife down?”

“No, I don’t want to put the knife down.”

“Are you going to make me make you put the knife down?”

“Oh, like you could.”

“Put the knife down.”

He struggled for about three seconds before the compulsion won out, dropping the knife.

“Now that I have proven I can in fact make you drop the knife is there a reason you are still in my office?”

“No.” 

“Then I suggest you leave.”

And he does.

A waste of time. The chances of Stoker actually reaching out to The Archivist again were low as it would involve the two of them acknowledging that they both have feelings, something that was never going to happen, and even if it did would be incredibly entertaining. 

In the end, it doesn’t really matter if Stoker does reach out, he was only human. Too inconsequential to stop what he had planned even if he wanted to.

The Watchers Crown was well on its way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. Have a great day, or night, or afternoon.


End file.
